Casita de Nieve
by siesna
Summary: Es Navidad y toca repartir regalos. Lo que Lily no se espera es que James tenga una memoria tan extraordinaría.


_Este es el regalo del FANamigo visible para **Blackie-Noir**_, _usuaria de la Orden Merodeadora_. _¡Espero que te guste! Incluye todo lo que pediste, creo :) _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son todos de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p>Lily siempre recordaría la navidad de su séptimo año en Hogwarts con una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca admitiría que lo encontró divertido, mucho menos delante de James o sabía que se lo recordaría toda la vida y entonces tendría que reconocer que algunas de sus travesuras eran divertidas.<p>

Esa navidad había nevado bastante, y el grosor de la nieve era considerable. Tanto, que costaba andar por los terrenos. Lo peor era que seguía nevando y hacía un frío de muerte. Así que todos los que se habían quedado en Hogwarts a pasar las navidades estaban concentrados en una mesa en el Gran Comedor intentando no pasar tanto frío. Después de la cena con los profesores, algunos alumnos se quedaron un rato más a charlar y a dar regalos de navidad. Ella le había comprado algo a Remus y a James, aunque no pensaba dárselo, claro que no. Sólo lo tenía por si acaso él también le había comprado algo.

Como desde hacía un par de años, James Potter efectivamente le había comprado un regalo. Lily lo aceptó a regañadientes, escondiendo su curiosidad por saber qué sería. Hacía un par de meses más o menos que James Potter había empezado a cambiar y eso había tenido un efecto devastador en Lily porque se había dado cuenta de que en realidad no era tan malo. Aunque ella seguía negando sus sentimientos por él, el chico no se había dado por vencido. Cuando desenvolvió el regalo vio que era una boina francesa. ¿Cómo había conseguido una? No las había visto en las tiendas del Callejón Diagón o en Hogsmeade, ¿había ido al mundo muggle a comprarla? Y lo más importante: ¿Cómo se había enterado de que quería una? Esta vez había ido con mucho cuidado de no decirle nada a Remus que pudiera ayudar a James en su regalo. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

―¿Cómo sabías que quería una? ―murmuró mirando a Remus con sospecha y luego a James, quien la miraba con una amplia sonrisa satisfecho.

―Lo importante es que he acertado. ¿Por qué no te la pones? ―respondió con su amplia sonrisa. Lily volvió a fruncir el ceño. Por mucho que le gustara la boina, era de Potter y no pensaba ponérsela.

―Me la pondré cuando en el patio haya una réplica exacta de mi casa, Potter ―contestó con ironía dejando la boina a un lado y abriendo el regalo de Remus. No entendía por qué Potter no borraba esa sonrisa arrogante de su cara, acababa de decirle que no se la pondría ni muerta. Igual no lo había entendido bien.

La sorpresa se la llevó cuando se levantó la mañana siguiente. Desayunó como cada día y aunque todavía estaba nevando, salió a dar una vuelta. No había visto a James en toda la mañana y no estaba segura de que eso fuera buena señal. Se acercó a la entrada del bosque prohibido y casi se cae al suelo cuando vio lo que era una casa enorme hecha de nieve. Aunque cuando se acercó más vio que era _su_ casa hecha de nieve.

Y el artista era, por supuesto, el dueño de esa nariz roja por el frío que aguantaba esas gafas de pasta: James Potter. Su sonrisa arrogante seguía ahí y cuando la vio acercarse le gritó:

―¿Te gusta? La he hecho de memoria ―y todavía tuvo el descaro de sonreír más ante su cara. Lily no podía hacer nada más que contemplar la casa con la boca abierta.

―¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? ―pero no podía formular ninguna pregunta.

―Esta noche, la he hecho con mis propias manos. Luego Sirius y Remus me han ayudado a decorarla con la varita ―le contestó. Se puso delante de ella y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Era la boina que le había regalado. Se la puso en la cabeza y apoyó su frente contra la suya―. Feliz navidad, Lily ―y le besó la mejilla antes de separarse de ella y emprender la vuelta al castillo.

En la entrada de la puerta había un cartel hecho de nieve en el que se podía leer "Casa de la futura señora de Potter" y debajo, en letra más pequeña "¿Sales conmigo ahora, Lily?". La pelirroja no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acariciaba la mejilla.

―Feliz navidad a ti también, James ―murmuró acercándose al cartel.

Lily volvió al castillo con una amplia sonrisa y cuando esa tarde James Potter corrió hacia ella en el Gran Comedor y le preguntó si lo había escrito ella, Lily sabía que había vuelto a ver la casita de nieve.

―¿El qué? ―le preguntó ella haciéndose la inocente. Casi podía ver la luz de esperanza en los ojos de James.

―El "sí" en el cartel. ¿Lo has escrito tú? ―le preguntó sin poder reprimir su esperanza.

―Puede ―dijo sin poder reprimir su sonrisa. James la besó y para sorpresa de todos, Lily correspondió el beso.

Más tarde, aunque Lily le obligó a derribar la casita, James guardó el cartel con un hechizo. Según él, era el mejor cartel del mundo, hasta quiso colgarlo en la pared de la habitación de los chicos, pero Sirius se lo prohibió.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que al resto también os haya gustado. Es mi segundo LilyJames, así que espero haberlo hehco bien :) _

_La verdad es que no termina de gustarme, quería hacerlo más divertido, pero me salió esto así que... Aceptaré buenamente cualquier crítica. _

_siesna. _


End file.
